


back to you

by sunshinejohnny



Series: it's complicated (woosan au) [1]
Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejohnny/pseuds/sunshinejohnny
Summary: no matter how hard wooyoung tries to keep him away, san has always found his way back to him.





	back to you

[1:51 am] san would’ve rather been anywhere else but here. staring at the torn brown mat in front of unit 36. the “welcome” written in big white letters taunted him. he couldn’t remember how many times he’d seen those letters, how many times he’d walked past them. it had been a while. 

running his fingers through his hair, he sighed, give a few tentative knocks to the door in front of him. he was glad no one was up and about to see him like this, wearing a black oversized t-shirt with his college mascot on it and red flannel pants. his bunny slippers completed the look. they had been a gift, and he’d found he’d liked them more than he thought he would. 

the doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open to reveal a man, not much shorter than san, wearing a long sleeved lavender shirt and blue flannel pants. his blonde hair stuck up in random places, most of it flat against the back of his head. he had terrible eye bags, and san could probably tell he himself had some as well. 

the man sighed before speaking. 

“i figured you’d show up at some point. thought it’d be sooner than now.”

san gave a small chuckle, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“well, i’m here now.”

wooyoung yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“you don’t look like you’ve handled it any better than i have.”

san shrugged. 

“i guess you know me too well.”

with that, wooyoung grabbed sans wrist and pulled him inside the apartment before closing the door, double checking to make sure he locked it. 

they stood across from eachother, not knowing exactly how to continue from here. they both knew why san was here. but speaking about it was a different story. 

wooyoung stood by his island, drinking from a glass of water. he wasn’t sure how to start this conversation to begin with. he’d already let san into his house and he couldn’t just get rid of him now. he was trapped. 

without saying anything, san made his way over to the younger boy, resting his chin on his shoulder and placing his arm on his other shoulder. he sighed, missing the feeling of being close to wooyoung, breathing in his scent. 

“i miss you.”

it was straightforward and simple. of course this would come from san, he wasn’t one to beat around the bush. 

wooyoung sighed, hanging his head. 

“i miss you too.”

“then why aren’t we back together?”

“it didn’t work out last time, remember?”

san winced. 

“i’d rather not.”

before he could stop himself, san pressed a soft kiss to wooyoungs shoulder. 

“what if we pretend the first time didn’t exist, hm?”

“i-i don’t know. i don’t know san.”

san pulled away from him slightly, moving his hand to stroke the youngers hair. 

“wooyoung-ah. let’s try again.”

he couldn’t see wooyoungs face, since it was hung and shrouded in darkness. but he felt wooyoung sniffle in response. 

he turned to face wooyoung and wiped a tear off his face with his thumb. 

“my wooyoung-ah, don’t cry,” he sighed, pulling wooyoung in for a hug. he could feel his shoulder was now wet with tears. 

“i- i cant even sleep properly without you. there’s something wrong with me.”

san rubbed his back, pulling the younger boy impossibly closer. 

“hey. there’s nothing wrong with you. you’re just having a hard time. everyone struggles.”

“i-i don’t deserve you. i’m the one who hurt you. and yet you came back. why did you come back?”

“because you’re my best friend. my home.” was all san managed to say, blinking back tears. 

“we need to get you to bed okay? we can talk in the morning if you want,” san pulled away from him, wiping his tears and brushing wooyoungs messy bangs out of his eyes. 

all wooyoung could do was nod, and he let san lead him to his bedroom. it looked like he’d barely been living in it. his bed unmade, books and papers strewn all over his desk, his laptop shut and a cold cup of coffee sitting next to it. his speaker was quietly playing piano covers. san winced. it was the playlist he’d made for wooyoung, so many months ago. 

this wasn’t usually how wooyoungs room looked. because usually san was here to help him tidy up, or to give him reminders and keep him organized. but he’d clearly fallen apart, and it wasn’t as if san could say any different for himself. 

wooyoung sat himself on the edge of his bed, patting the empty space next to him. san smiled to himself as he made his way over to the other side of the bed. tucking himself into the covers, he turned to face wooyoung, who was lying on his back, his eyes red and puffy. he didn’t say a word, but only sniffled every few minutes. 

“baby i’m here now,” san whispered. wooyoung wasn’t looking at him, but if he had he would’ve looked away almost immediately. there was a look in san’s eyes that spoke volumes. his gaze was the same one he had when he’d first laid eyes on wooyoung, back at their college cafe, which was popular for its average coffee and cute baristas. just by looking at him you could tell that san was filled with so much love, such pure love, for the younger boy. wooyoung was his universe. 

all wooyoung could do in response was curl himself up against san, tucking his head into the older boys shoulder, tangling san’s legs with his own. 

san embraced him, pulling wooyoung to his chest and immediately threading his fingers through his hair. he stroked his hair softly, pressing small kisses to wooyoungs forehead. resting his chin on the top of wooyoungs head, he sighed. 

“i love you. i never stopped loving you. i know you pushed me away but i will always come back to you. i’m here now and i’m not going anywhere.”

wooyoung wrapped his arms around san’s torso, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“thank you.”

...

san could feel the warmth of the sun hitting his neck through the curtains, letting him know it was time to start his day. he then remembered the arm around his torso, the face pressed to his chest, and gave a small dimpled smile when he remembered where he was. 

leaning forward, san began to press small kisses to wooyoung’s face, all over his forehead, his cheeks, on his eyelids, on the tip of his nose. he wrinkled his nose after feeling san press his lips there, giving a small smile even though he wasn’t completely awake yet. 

“good morning my love,” san grinned, admiring the way the rays of the sun hit his lovers face, bringing out the golden color of his skin. 

wooyoung opened his eyes slightly and smiled even wider, letting his eyes flutter closed as he pulled himself closer to san. san chuckled, slotting his leg between wooyoungs.

“you baby.”

“i’m not a baby,” wooyoung mumbled into san’s shoulder. 

“yes you are. you’re my baby.”

“okay i’m your baby but i’m not a baby,” wooyoung smiled. 

“baby or not, you’re the love of my life. don’t forget that.”

“i know san. i know.”


End file.
